Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic meter.
Background Art
An analog meter that displays information which indicates a state of a vehicle, such as a speed of a vehicle or revolutions per minute (RPM) of an engine, by moving a real world pointer, or a digital meter that displays information by digitally displaying numbers or characters is known, as a meter unit for a vehicle in the related art.
Furthermore, in recent years, graphic meters also have been provided that display an image of a virtual meter (an instrument) with three-dimensional computer graphics, using a liquid crystal display panel and the like on which an arbitrary image is able to be displayed graphically (refer to Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2011-121544 and Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2007-99014).